It never rains, it pours
by tereseh
Summary: A rainy day and a RainSong caused this to happen: Stephanie has disappeared. I feel really angsty. Please review, It would make my day. - It was supposed to be a one-shot, but look what happened. Now it's finally FINISHED! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1:Rain Song

He had been sitting in the park for over three hours by now, just thinking about her

**Authors note**: Don't own them, not making any profit, characters belong to Janet Evanovich, lyrics are Rain Song by Cold.

This is for all the people that go missing all around earth and are never found again. You will never be forgotten!

**It never rains, it pours**

He had been sitting in the park for over three hours by now, just thinking about her. Dark clouds had started rolling in an hour ago and now a slight drizzle was making his shirt damp. The streetlamps fluttered on after another half an hour and lit up the park in a soft yellow glow. The glow turned gloomy when the dark, heavy clouds above decided to add more to his misery and opened up to pour every ounce of water they had on him. He stood up and looked up at the sky, thinking "what if she was abducted by aliens?" He shook his head. Grandma Mazur must have infected his brains, he wasn't thinking clearly. He let the rain fall on his lifted face and stood silently absorbed in memories.

_  
__**When it rains I don't mind  
Let me stand here all night  
Did she take her own life  
Let me know she's alright **_

_**  
And every time it rains  
I feel her holding me  
And everytime it rains  
Are the angels crying**__  
_

Her arms around his neck, her moans as he kissed her. Her habit of causing havoc wherever she went. All the cars she had destroyed. He missed her telephone calls when she had stumbled across a crime scene and wanted him to be there. He missed the bets on when and how her next car would blow up into pieces. Suddenly he felt a presence at his side. He opened one eye spotted a black clad figure in the rain. He had almost hoped it would be her. He opened the other eye and turned to the black figure. The rain pounded heavily on the ground and on his head and shoulders. The outline of the figure was slightly dizzy because of the rain, but he had no doubt who it was. He acknowledged the figures presence with a nod then turned back to the sky.

"Anything?" His voice was hoarse from the lack of use and being out in the rain didn't make things better.

"Nothing" The black figure answered. "I have Tank checking all hospitals in the state, but so far nothing."

He nodded. Good it was raining, he didn't want to show he was crying, especially not to Mañoso.

"Mind if I join?"

He shook his head. Even though he and Mañoso had not exactly been best friends he could do with company, and Mañoso probably felt the same way he was feeling right now.

oooooooooo00000000000oooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo

He found Morelli standing in the rain looking up at the sky. He understood, he also wanted to stand like that, but he couldn't. Someway he couldn't. He always felt he hadn't done enough, that there were more things he could do to find her. The rain was trickling down his neck and soaking his sweater.

Morelli opened one eye and gazed at him through the rain, then he opened the other eye end looked at him. He could see all the sorrow and regret pouring from those eyes, and he knew he would look the same if he didn't control himself. Morelli nodded slightly and turned his face back to the sky and asked. "Anything?" to which the reply was "Nothing."

But he felt he couldn't let it be at that so he added "I have Tank checking all hospitals in the state, but so far nothing." At this he got another nod from Morelli, this was killing him. God this was killing everybody that had known her, including him. He looked at Morelli for some seconds, then back at his car. His feelings were ripping him into pieces. To hell with everything! He thought.

"Mind if I join?"

Morelli shook his head. Both of them could do with company. And he turned his face up to the darkened sky and let the water empty his mind as it hit his face.

_  
__Me quedo firme, ¡ya multa  
Continuar con mi vida  
Sigo mirando al cielo  
Orar por la lluvia, todo el tiempo_

_**I'll stay strong, I'll be fine  
Carry on with my life  
I still stare at the sky  
Pray for rain, all the time **_

He remembered the stolen kisses in the alley at the office. He remembered her sparkling blue eyes so filled with worry when she had handed him the serialnumber and registration plates of the Mercedes that had gotten stolen. He almost smiled when he remembered the Porsche and the garbage truck and when she said it wasn't her fault. It was never her fault. And that time Tank had broken his leg working with her, or Cal's concussion. His smile disappeared. Now she was gone and nobody knew anything. Nobody had seen anything or heard anything from her. Two weeks ago she had made herself ready to go to the office in the morning, gotten into Big Blue and then disappeared from the surface of the earth along with the car. He knew Big Blue wasn't hard to miss, but no one had seen the car that morning. No one had seen her leaving neither her apartment nor the parking lot. She had just vanished. Poof! Had she run away? Or had se been kidnapped? Or abducted by aliens, as grandma Mazur said?

_**  
Why'd you run? Did you hide  
Why'd you leave, no good bye  
When the clouds, take the sky  
Does a soul, give you life?  
**_

He looked over at Morelli. How long had he been standing there? Over three hours at least. He closed the distance between them and laid a hand on Morelli's shoulder. Morelli didn't move but said quietly.

"Every time it rains I can feel her holding me."

_**  
And every time it rains  
I feel her holding me  
And everytime it rains  
Are the angels crying **_

_**And every time it rains  
I feel her holding me  
And everytime it rains  
All the angels cry for me**_

"We should go." He said and Morelli turned away from the sky.

"You're right."

They both made their way to their cars. Morelli got into his SUV and Ranger got into his Hummer. They looked at each other through the rain and the windshield, both thinking exactly what the other one was thinking._****_

I'll never be the same  
I'll never be the same  
be the same  
be the same  
be the same  


oooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo

Morelli turned the key and angled out of the parking lot. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw Mañoso following him. When they drove past Haywood Ranger flashed his light and then disappeared. Batman goes home to his batcave, Morelli thought and drove on autopilot. When he stopped he realized were he was, in whose parking lot he was. He hadn't intended to go there, but somehow he had still ended up here. He looked up at her apartment's dark windows and sighed. A tear made its slow way down his cheek and he wiped it away angrily. The rain was easing up a bit but was still pounding on the car, drowning out every other sound. He sat there for a while thinking about her. Thinking he should have said it more often.

"Stephanie, I love you!" He said out loud and that was it, he couldn't hold back anymore and he sagged down on the steering wheel sobbing.

_**  
And every time it rains  
I feel her holding me  
And everytime it rains  
Are the angels crying  
And every time it rains  
I feel her holding me  
And everytime it rains  
Are the angels crying**_

Please review, it would make my day, since so far it has only been raining.


	2. Chapter 2:Nothing compares to you

**Authors note/ramblings**: Since it haven't stopped raining and I can't seem to get off the computer here's something else. Don't own them, not making any profit, characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm listening to Sinead O'Connor's Nothing compares to you (lyrics are in bold). Makes this gloomy day even gloomier. Suggest you listen to her as well when you read this. All for that gloomy feeling. And it's not even Sunday… This is told from Rangers pov, Tanks pov in the end. (Some of the e-mails is a response on a previous mail. The first e-mail will be att the bottom, response above it and so on... I put in the sent-time of the mails, trying to get it more understandable. Hope you get it:) So this is what I managed to squeeze out:

**It never rains, it pours**

Chapter 2: **Nothing compares to you**

_**It's been seven hours and fifteen days **_since last time he had spoken to her. He had barely slept at all during those two weeks, spending all his time in the office and out on the street looking for her. It was like looking for a lost cat. He remembered his sister had had a cat when he was ten and they used to play with it. Its name was Snooze, because it liked to snooze a lot. It was a yellow and light brown with a white stomach and a bark brown spot over the left eye. One morning the cat was nowhere to be found and he and his sister had been looking around the neighbourhood for days hoping to find Snooze. When the days had turned into weeks they gave up. His sister had been devastated when their father had told them Snooze was probably snoozing in Neverneverland. He refused to believe that was where Stephanie was. He rubbed his eyes and got up from the chair and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. It was soon 8 pm and he wanted to do another search through the downtown of Trenton._**  
I go out every night and sleep all day.**_ Most of his downtown contacts were nocturnal and he wanted to be on their level to see if he could find any inside information, or just anything that would cast a light upon Steph's mysterious disappearance.

_**Since you been gone I can do whatever I want  
I can see whomever I choose  
I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant  
But nothing  
I said nothing can take away these blues  
Cause nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you**_

He rummaged through the fridge and settled on a chicken salad. He needed to thank Ella when this was over. He wouldn't have survived if she hadn't brought him food and convinced him he must eat to keep up his strength so that he could search for her. He suddenly stopped on his way to his home office. He was halfway between the kitchen and the office when it hit him. He needed to thank Ella_ when this was over._ When was this over? When they found her body? He felt a lump in his throat at the thought of finding her body. He shook his head and continued his way to the office. He closed his eyes as he passed the bedroom. The memory of her that night when he got home and had found her between his sheets and in his t-shirt made sleeping in the bed unbearable. Even taking a shower had him thinking of her, how she loved his showergel. He sat heavily down on the chair and turned to his laptop. He scanned through his mailbox one last time before heading out and his eyes settled upon a mail he had received from her over two months ago.

_Yo Batman!_

_I was just wondering where the hell you are?_

_You're not answering your cell or your pager, I mean, what's the point with a pager if you don't call people back? Yeah, I know, Tank told me you're on a mission, but he's not very reassuring you know…_

_(Read between the lines: Tank is scaring the shit out of me)_

_So please give me S__ome lifesign, I'm going Crazy over here!_

_Wonder Woman_

_P.S. Don't eat too many doughnuts, you don't want to get fat. And if Lester says anything: IT WASN'T MY FAULT!_

_**It's been so lonely without you here  
Like a bird without a song  
Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling**_

He discovered he was crying. Big warm tears were streaming down his cheeks and for the first time in two weeks he let them come. He read the other mails he had received from her.

_See, that wasn't so __hard, was it? I'll stay sane now._

_At 01.34 Ricardo Mañoso wrote:_

_Babe_

_At 09.16 Stephanie Plum wrote:_

_Yo Batman! I was just wondering where the hell you are? You're not answering your cell or your pager, I mean…_

And another one.

_Ehm… about the car… can you call me asap?_

_At 15.27 Ricardo Mañoso wrote:_

_I'll have Cal deliver a car for you this evening. If you have any preferences, call me._

_**  
Tell me baby where did I go wrong  
I could put my arms around every boy I see  
But they'd only remind me of you  
I went to the doctor n'guess what he told me  
Guess what he told me  
He said girl u better try to have fun  
No matter what you'll do  
But he's a fool  
Cause nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you**_

He was going crazy without her. Even though she and Morelli was a couple she would still work with him and call him when she needed help. The last mail he had received from her he had received the evening before the day before she disappeared.

_Allrig__ht! I'll be in the office at nine o'clock tomorrow. Be there or be squared!_

_At 20.28 Ricardo Mañoso wrote:_

_Babe_

_At 20.21 Stephanie Plum wrote:_

_Damn ESP, you do it over internet too?! You can't hear over internet, can you? If so I'm going to move to Alaska. This is almost embarrassing._

_At 19.55 Ricardo Mañoso wrote:_

_It's not a good idea, besides, last time Tank worked with you he broke his leg. And stop thinking Babe, you're starting to make me nervous. _

_Ghostbusters again?  
_

_At 19.32 Stephanie Plum wrote:_

_Later, I'm taking a shower, have to get rid of the garbage Lynch threw at me. How about you tell Tank to come with me next time, and he can throw Lynch out the window for me?Then Vinnie can't blame me… Okay I know, it's a bad idea, but I can dream, can't I? Now I'm getting into the shower, and I don't want any visitors! Including you… I want only me, myself and I in the shower. And I'm going now. And I'm going to press send before I say anything that I will regret later._

_At 16.08 Ricardo Mañoso wrote:_

_We need to talk._

_**  
all the flowers that you planted, mama  
In the back yard  
All died when you went away  
I know that living with you baby was sometimes hard  
But I'm willing to give it another try  
Nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you  
**_

His chest was hurting and his breath came in ragged sobs making his whole body quiver. He turned off the laptop wiped his nose and ate the salad. While eating he pulled himself together and when he exited his apartment he was in control again. He was in search mode.

"Tank, get Santos and Brown to cover the east area, who's on the hotline?"

"Zero and Rodriguez. Brown called five minutes ago."

Ranger looked up at his best friend enquiringly.

"Well?"

"Nothing." Tank answered and they both got silently into the Hummer and they sped away into the night. Ranger was in his zone and Tank was in his own thoughts.

oooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo

Brown had told him they might have a lead, but it was very unsure, and that it was unwise to tell Ranger yet. Tank pondered for a moment if he had done right not to tell Ranger, he was after all his best friend. He looked over at Ranger, Brown was right, if the lead led to nothing it would do more harm than good telling Ranger. It was best it was left to Brown and Santos to investigate. He only hoped there really was a lead, he couldn't take it anymore not to know what had happened to her. Even if they found her dead, that would be the worst scenario, he wouldn't have to deal with not knowing. Oh gosh, Bomber, he thought, please don't be dead.

_**Cause **__**nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you**_

_**Nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you**_

You know you want to review, don't you?


	3. Chapter 3:I miss you

**Authors note**: Well, today it hasn't rained, but the sun isn't shining either, so therefore I give you… not a rainy chapter but a short one. And I'm still feeling all moody. Don't own them, not making any profit, characters belong to Janet Evanovich, lyrics are I miss you by Blink-182

**It never rains, it pours**

Chapter three: **I miss you**

He couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he could feel her presence. He could almost smell her skin on the empty pillow next to his.

_**(**__**I miss you miss you)  
Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in background of the morgue  
The unespecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want**_

All those times they had quarrelled, they seemed so pointless now. Why did he always have to start screaming at her every time she had blown up something? Why didn't he just tell her he was only afraid of loosing her? That he loved her and that he wanted her to be happy. Tell her he didn't actually hate her job, he just hated those dreadful uncertain minutes immediately after a call and before he could see she was okay with his own eyes. He wanted to tell her he'd support her and that he didn't want her to work at the buttonfactory at all._**  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never end**_

This was one of those nights he wouldn't get any sleep so he got up from bed and dragged himself downstairs to the kitchen. He could hear Rex running in the exercise wheel when he entered the kitchen. Rex stopped as he switched the light on.

"Sorry little buddy." He grunted and opened the fridge. He settled on a beer for himself and a grape for Rex. He dropped the grape down into Rex's cage and settled in the couch and turned on the TV.

oooooooo00000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo

I heard him as he came down the stairs and feared the worst. When the bright light hit my eyes I groaned inside. Was he never going to respect someone's privacy at night? I stopped in the running wheel giving him by best Burg glare as Stephanie called it.

"Sorry little buddy." He told me. _Yeah, sorry my ass, you'll make me go blind you freaking human, turning on the lights in the middle of the night._ A grape landed in the cage, but I was too upset to be grateful for it. I rose on my legs and tried to look threatening, I was going to tell him to not disturb me during night time training session when the lights went out and he was gone.

'Cheer up little buddy.' I snapped around and saw Bob sitting on the floor next to my cage which was on the table. 'He misses Stephanie.' Bob panted. I rolled my eyes._Well duh! Don't we all miss her?_

'I miss her taking me for morning walks.' Bob looked around in the kitchen. 'When do you recon she will be back?' I scurried over to the grape and propped it into my mouth. _I told you before I don't know, she didn't say anything._ Bob just stared at me. _What?_

'Nothing. Just freaking amazing you just managed to squeeze something almost half your size into your mouth.' _And your point would be?_ At this Bob just shook his big furry head.

Since my night time training session already was disturbed I decided I was done and headed for the soupcan to enjoy the grape. _Don't you think we should try to tell them not to worry?_ Bob looked at me.

'And how would that happen? I can't write and he doesn't understand my barking.' He made a move to indicate Morelli in the livingroom.

I turned around and looked out of my cage. I could see a dim light somewhere in the distance. He was probably sitting in the couch watching TV, again.

_Well can't you just go and make him comfortable? Be a real dog for once?_

'What do you mean _real dog_?' Bob growled threateningly. I ignored him.

_You know, a dog is a man__'s best friend and all that stuff._

'Watch it little man, I might eat you.' Bob came close to my cage and pressed his nose to the glass, trying to look threateningly.

_Then Stephanie wouldn't be happy… she likes me._

'Well yeah? She likes me too!' Bob growled and left the kitchen. I watched him disappear in the dim light to the living room and I heard Morelli talking to him. I got into the soupcan and enjoyed my grape. At least Bob didn't get this great treats!

oooooooo00000000oooooooo00000000ooooooooo00000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo

_**Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting everytime  
**_

Morelli sat in the couch and looked at TV, but his ears weren't listening to the film that was showing. His ears were listening to the growling in the kitchen. What was Bob doing? He had noticed Bob following him into the kitchen, probably hoping for a nightsnack. Was Bob eating the furniture or had he forgotten to put away something? He was just about to go and see what Bob was growling at when Bob walked into the livingroom.

"Bob, what have you done now?" Bob answered by jumping up in the couch and put his head in Morellis knee. 'I just talked to that little rat in the cage'.

"I know you miss her too, don't worry, we'll find her!" Morelli sighed and scratched Bob's ear and turned his attention to the TV. 'I know You miss her. I'm just pissed off at that rat, I think he knows something…'

_**  
And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders  
catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
stop this pain tonight**_

_**Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my h**__**ead**_

_**I miss you miss you**_

Almost finished. Don't kill me when the end comes. You can use that "Go" button and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4:Seasons in the sun

**Authors note: **Here's the last and final chapter! It's quite… very long…If you want to kill me wait till you get to the end.

I don't know if it's necessary but, since you can never be too sure: warning: a little bad language, but nothing you wouldn't use if you dropped something heavy on your toe.;)

And a big **Thank you** to **all** my **reviewers! **A story is not a story without someone reading it. It is now three thirty in the morning, I should be up in 4 hours, but I wanted to get this out of the system before turning in. Finally I can go to sleep. Good night ye all! :zones off into dreamland:

Don't own them, not making any profit, characters belong to Janet Evanovich, lyrics are Seasons In The Sun by Terry Jacks

**It never rains, it pours**

Chapter 4: **Seasons in the sun**

I swept the towel closer to my body as I stepped out of the bathroom. I didn't know why I had written that to Ranger, and to tell you the truth, I was shit scared he'd take that as an invitation. But no Ranger awaited me when I opened the bathroom door. Somewhere deep inside I was a little disappointed Ranger hadn't shown up. I scurried off to the bedroom and put on an old t-shirt and baggy pants before heading into the kitchen to make a sandwich. Before I got into the kitchen I decided this was a Ghostbusters day and popped the DVD into the player and hit play. I listened to the theme as I made my peanutbutter and olive sandwich. "Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!" I sang with the theme and settled down on the couch. Fifteen minutes into the movie I heard my computer ding 'You got mail.' I headed to my bedroom where the laptop was lying on my bed. Before I even clicked 'open mailbox' my nipples contracted. You have 1 new mail from Ricardo Mañoso. I was scared he'd answer something dirty to my ramblings and almost considered deleting the mail before opening it. But my curiosity beat me and I clicked open.

_It's not a good idea, besides, last time Tank worked with you he broke his leg. And stop thinking Babe, you're starting to make me nervous. _

_Ghostbusters again?_

_At 19.32 Stephanie Plum wrote:_

_Later, I'm taking a shower, have to get rid of the garbage Lynch threw at me. How about you tell Tank to come with me next time, and he can throw Lynch out the window for me?Then Vinnie can't blame me… Okay I know, it's a bad idea, but I can dream, can't I? Now I'm getting into the shower, and I don't want any visitors! Including you… I want only me, myself and I in the shower. And I'm going now. And I'm going to press send before I say anything that I will regret later._

_At 16.08 Ricardo Mañoso wrote:_

_We need to talk._

I felt my cheeks go hot. He knew I was thinking about him in the shower? And Ghostbusters? Could he really read minds? Could he read my mind? Gosh. I felt myself go hotter in other bodyparts than my cheeks. I mentally fanned myself then I smiled. I was making him nervous. Yay, one point for Wonder Woman! I clicked 'reply' and wrote.

_Damn ESP, you do it over internet too?! You can't hear over internet, can you? If so I'm going to move to Alaska. This is almost embarrassing._

And before I could regret I clicked send. I closed the laptop's lid and returned to Ghostbusters. When Ghostbusters ended I was finished. I yawned and got up from the couch and dragged myself through the bathroom procedure and into my room. I popped down on my bed and had almost zoned off into dreamland when I suddenly felt the urge to check my mail. I opened the laptop and logged in. 'You got mail'. I had butterflies in my stomach as I clicked open.

_Babe_

That's it. Just one word. No dot, no questionmark, no exclamationmark, just one word. I laughed, only you Ranger, only you. I clicked reply and wrote.

_Allright! I'll be in the office at nine o'clock tomorrow. Be there or be squared!_

Then I hit send and put the laptop away and fell happily into dreamland.

Way too soon I was startled awake by the screeching sounds of the alarm. I swung out my arm and hit the alarm and hid my face into my pillow. Next time I came around I glanced over at the watch. I groaned and decided to hide under the sheets then I startled glanced over at the watch again. Holy crap! 8.20 am. I was going to be late. I jumped out of my bed and rusged through the shower. I pulled my hair up in a pony tail and pulled on my uniform, jeans and t-shirt. I rushed into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Empty. I made a mental note to shop food then I opened the cupboards threw a handful of frost flakes into my mouth and dropped a flake into Rex's cage.

"I'm late, have a nice day." Rex looked out from his can and looked at me. His whiskers twitched then he disappeared back into his can. His way of saying; _have a nice day you too_ and I zoomed out of my apartment grabbing my purse and carkeys on my way out. The time was 8.58 when I turned the key and Big Blue came alive with a big growl. I sped to the office and was halfway out my car when it suddenly hit me. I had forgotten to put on makeup! I was thinking of driving back to my apartment when I heard a soft chuckle and I turned my head to find Ranger leaning his arms on the roof of Big Blue, looking down at me.

"Babe." He was giving me his 100 watt smile and I almost melted right there and right then. He looked delicious with his hair pulled back and the sleeves of his knitted sweater pulled up to his elbows. He shook his head slowly from side to side. Wow, he could shake his head! Then he pulled me out of my car and into his arms. He planted a kiss on my forehead and then turned me and escorted me to his Mercedes. Wait! What? He opened the door on the passenger side and looked at me. I made my version of his almost-not-shaking-my-head and glared at him.

"You're not gonna lock me up somewhere are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Babe." He looked mildly exasperated. "We need to talk."

"Then we talk here." I wasn't going to give away on this one. I would not get into his car, period. He sighed.

"You're not easy."

"Neither are you!" I replied. This earned me another 100 watt smile and I felt myself soften.

"Alright, we'll talk here." He said and closed the door and took a step closer to me. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his cellphone. He looked at the display and answered with a "Talk." and ended it with a "Be there in ten." God, he needed to learn how to have a conversation. I didn't actually know why we needed to talk, since mostly I was the one doing the talking and he was silent. Okay, the need for a talk might have something to do with me wearing a gun. He had probably teamed up with Morelli on this one. Ranger looked at me for a long time then he kissed me softly on my lips.

"You're not getting away with this one, we still need to talk." With that he got into his car and drove off to save the world. Yeesh, I who had looked forward to this conversation. I walked into the office and found both Connie and Lula panting at the window.

"I tell you girls, that man is H-O-T-T." Lula said and fanned herself.

"Any new skips?" I asked and handed Connie the bodyreceipt for Lynch as she sat down behind her desk. She took the receipt and handed me a new file.

"Sally Sweet again. You got Lunch yesterday?"

I nodded and did a high five with Lula. The handshake-complicated-thingy I never got the hang of.

"Way to go girl! I'm sorry I couldn't join you in kicking his sorry ass." Lula said and smiled. Tank had asked her out yesterday and she had almost been going up in the air so excited she was.

"Don't worry, you can join me next time kicking his ass." I replied and opened Sally's file. I didn't tell them it was my ass that had been kicked. Through a garbage can. But hey, I had at least brought him in in the end. I flipped through the pages of the file when my cellphone rang in my purse.

"Yello" I answered.

"Hello Cupcake."

_**Goodbye to you, my trusted friend.  
We've known**__** each other since we were nine or ten.  
Together we climbed hills or trees.  
Learned of love and ABC's,  
skinned our hearts and skinned our knees.**_

Morelli's dark voice on the other end connected immediately with other parts than my ear and I felt myself go all warm and fuzzy.

"Dinner tonight?" He asked and I almost moaned. I was really jealous of Robin that got to hear his voice every day on work, then I mentally shook my head. Hey, I got to hear his voice every day, too!

"Hello?" Morelli laughed in the other end.

"Oy… yeah, my mother asked us to come for dinner tonight."

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind." I could hear he was a little disappointed and decided to cheer him up.

"How about we have dinner at my parent's and then a private dessert at your place?" I could feel him smile at the other end.

"Works for me. Shall I pick you up at your apartment?" I nodded without thinking and he laughed softly. "Cupcake, I can't see you nodding through the telephone." What the? He did the ESP thing too?! I snapped out of my stupor.

"Yes, you can pick me up a quarter to six."

"Okay, see you then. Love you." Oh shit.

"Uh… you too!" And I hung up. What was it with me and the big L word? Why couldn't I just tell him how much I loved him?_**  
Goodbye my friend, it's hard to die,  
when all the birds are singing in the sky,  
Now that the spring is in the air.  
Pretty girls are everywhere.  
Think of me and I'll be there.**_

"I recon you don't need my help in bringing Sally in, do you?" Lula said somewhat disappointed. "I don't want to kick _his_ ass. He's a nice guy."

"Don't worry, Lula. As soon as we have another FTA I'm sure Steph will let you tag along."

Connie said reassuringly.

"Yeah." I said. " But no kicking asses and no shooting."

"You and your rules." Lula pouted with her mouth and put her hands on her hips._**  
We had joy, we had fun, we had seasons in the sun.  
But the hills that we climbed  
were just seasons out of time.**_

I had no problems with getting Sally, he told me he had been waiting for me and wanted to see me. He hadn't found anyone to take his place driving his little dudes to and from school and he needed my help to find one. That was mostly the reason he had skipped court. After we had sorted that out I was done for the day. I called the office but Connie reported no new FTA's so I decided I go home and clean my apartment. I had a peanutbutter and olive sandwich and a beer I found in the fridge for lunch. I spent the rest of the day cleaning my apartment and doing laundry and by five o'clock I was really satisfied with myself. My apartment had a fresh scent and looked really tidy. My mom should be proud of me. I hit the shower and was doing my hair and makeup when I heard the locks tumble. Morelli came in and when he looked me over a smile spread across his face. Oh boy!

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded. He took my purse and held my jacket for me.

"Thanks" I said and he grabbed me and kissed me. Our tongues touched and he deepened the kiss. When we finally broke apart his eyes were really dark and I was out of air.

"Wow." I said and he led me out to the elevator, locking my door.

"You just wait for the dessert tonight." He said. At this I couldn't keep myself from smiling and my stomach was all jittery, but in a good way, and warm. We headed over to my parents and arrived exactly at six o'clock. Grandma Mazur was waiting for us at the door.

"You're right on time!" She said and moved to the side to let us in. "Valerie and Albert are here with the kids too." No shit, we could hear the cacophony even before we set our feet on the sidewalk. This was going to be a disaster. I could hear Joe take a deep breath and he grabbed my arm.

"It better be a good dessert!" He whispered loudly over the noise.

"Don't worry, I'll make it worth it." I flirted with him and dragged him with me into the diningroom. Grandma Mazur had sat down opposite Albert who was sitting with Valerie and Lisa on one side and a singing Angie on the other. Mary Alice refused to sit at the table and Lisa refused everything, telling it to everybody loud and clearly. My father was, as usual, already sitting with his fork and knife ready, waiting for the dinner to be served. Morelli and I took our places and the dinner was pronounced open. Plates and dishes were sent around and everybody dug in. My father served himself pot roast then handed it to Morelli and blinked at him. I almost rolled my eyes, my mother had warned me not to get close to the Morellis when I was young, and now she wanted me to marry one. Obviously my father was of the same thoughts, but he had never told me not to do anything. He had just comforted me and driven me to the hospital after I had tried to fly. He had always supported me, but in his own way._**  
Goodbye, Papa, please pray for me,  
I was the black sheep of the family.  
You tried to teach me right from wrong.  
Too much wine and too much song,  
wonder how I got along.**_

Angie was holding her hands over her ears humming to herself and Mary Alice was galloping and whinnying around the table. Lisa was setting a record as an alarm bell and Valerie, my mother and Albert were trying to have a conversation over the noise. I glanced at Morelli. He looked like he was considering shooting himself, but only the thought of the promised dessert at his house kept him alive. He noticed I was looking at him and turned to me with a strained smile. He bent closer to whisper something in my ear but was interrupted by my father.

"Shut up!" my father bellowed and everybody became quiet. Even Lisa stopped crying and put her thumb in her mouth. Mary Alice stopped in mid-gallop and Angie put her hands over her mouth. My mother stared at my father and it was so silent you could almost have heard a pin drop. My father turned back to his plate and continued to shovel in food as if nothing had happened. Grandma Mazur opened her mouth to say something, but my mother gave her such a look grandma snapped her mouth shut. Yikes, my mother looked scary._**  
Goodbye, Papa, it's hard to die  
when all the birds are singing in the sky,  
Now that the spring is in the air.  
Little children everywhere.  
When you see them I'll be there.**_

I looked at my father and wondered whether he wanted to have a grandson. I knew he loved Angie, Mary Alice and Lisa, but did he want to have a grandson to play baseball with? To take to the games and talk about cars with? Did he hope I would give him a grandson?_**  
We had joy, we had fun, we had seasons in the sun.  
But the wine and the song,  
like the seasons, have all gone.**_

When the disaster was over my mother filled a bag with the leftovers and almost pushed us out of the house. What was the matter with them? But before I got into the car my mother made something that really surprised me. Without a word she came down the porch and hugged me. Then she headed back to the door without saying anything.

oooooooo00000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo

I knew I always complained about her job. Telling her they're hiring at the buttonfactory, but honestly, I don't want to have to worry every time the telephone rings it will be a police officer asking me if I am Stephanie Plum's mother. Yet I adore her. She is my daughter and I am proud of her. I am proud she is so strong, and walking her own way, not letting anybody push her down, not even me! And I know Frank is proud of her too, though he don't tell anyone, but I know what he is telling his friends, when he is out "driving cab", about her and her latest calamities._**  
Goodbye, Michelle, my little one.  
You gave me love and helped me find the sun.  
And every time that I was down  
you would always come around  
and get my feet back on the ground.**_

oooooooo00000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo

"That went well." I said when we were in the car, the silence ringing in our ears. Lisa had a very strong opinion, and a very strong voice to voice her opinion with. I didn't want to be around when she became a teenager. Poor Albert, he didn't know what he had gotten himself into. Morelli just sighed and we waved to my mother and grandma Mazur as we drove off. We were halfway to his house when his cellphone chirped. He slammed the brakes and let out a set of curses both in English and Italian. He parked the SUV and answered. After a short conversation he put down the cell and started banging his head on the steering wheel.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck Quei bastardi!" He banged his head with every word. I put my hand out and caught his head before he could hit the wheel another time.

"I'm sorry Steph…" He really looked sorry. I put my finger on his lips.

"I know, Joe, I know. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Yeah sure, I had really been looking forward to this evening with Joe. He kissed my finger then my mouth, then he pulled the car into traffic and too soon we were at my parking lot. He looked like a kit that had been promised candy and then the candy had been taken away. He was so sweet.

"How long will it take?" I asked, hoping against hope.

"I don't know." He leaned over the console and kissed me breathless. Again there was that feeling in my stomach and I must say I really enjoyed it. "Don't wait up."

"Take care." I replied as I got out of the car. He pulled me in and kissed me one last time and with a "Sleep tight." He drove away.

_**Goodbye, Michelle, it's hard to die  
when all the bird are singing in the sky,  
Now that the spring is in the air.  
With the flowers ev'rywhere.  
I whish that we could both be there.**_

I rode the elevator to my apartment and let myself in, did the routine check for hiding maniacs and psychos and when I found none I flopped down on my bed. Thinking of Morelli made me all hot and my stomach fluttered like it was housing a whole colony of butterflies. After some minutes in my thinking position I finally got it.

I let out a happy squeal and reached for my purse which I had dropped on the floor. I found my cellphone and dialled his number.

"Did you forget anything?" His voice low. I could hear people talking in the background and I heard Eddies voice yelling 'Say hi to Steph!'

"I just … wanted to tell you…" I began but my voice trailed off.

"Cupcake?" He asked sounding a little worried. I took a deep breath. It's now or never.

"I just wanted to tell you… I love you!"

"I love you too." I could hear the happiness in his voice. I had finally said it. I love him. I heard another voice yelling in the background telling Morelli to cut out all the romantics and start working.

"Well… that was all I wanted to tell you." I said.

"I'm glad you did." His voice sounded so warm and lovely. "I'll come over if we finish this tonight, but don't wait up. Love you."

"Love you." I replied and we hung up._**  
We had joy, we had fun, we had seasons in the sun.  
But the stars we could reach  
were just starfishs on the beach**_

oooooooo00000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo

On the telephone:

Conversation between Joe and Connie at 10.11

"Connie, has Stephanie been in yet?"  
"No, not yet, why?"  
"She's not answering her cell or the apartment telephone."  
"I'll tell her to call you when she comes to pick up the new FTA files."

Conversation between Lula and Tank at 10.39

"Tank, Stephanie hasn't showed up, she isn't in the Rangeman building is she?"  
"Has someone checked Joe's bed?"  
"Joe's the one looking for her."

Conversation between Joe and Ranger at 10.40

"You have any idea where Steph is?"  
"No, why?"  
"She's not answering her cell, and she's not in her apartment."  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm in her apartment, looks like she went to work, but she hasn't showed up yet."  
"The car?"  
"Gone"

Conversation between Tank and Ranger at 10.51

"Lula called and asked where Bombshell is."  
"Morelli checked Steph's apartment. No sign of struggle."  
"The car?"  
"Gone. Get Santos and Brown out on the field immediately. Have them check every mall and shop around Hamilton. And have Zero check the bugs."

Conversation between Zero and Tank at 10.57

"Talk."  
"Find any bugs we have on Stephanie and call."

Conversation between Zero and Tank at 11.08

"Nothing on the bugs."  
"Nothing?"  
"Nothing. I can trace them all the way until yesterday night to 23.59. At 00.00 they disappear."

Conversation between Tank and Ranger at 11.09

"Zero on the bugs."  
"Explain."  
"He could trace them until 23.59 yesterday night, at 00.00 they disappeared."  
"Get the rest of the men out on the field. Someone check Starkstreet and the Burg."

Conversation between Joe and Ranger at 11.12

"You put bugs on her?"  
"Yes, but we can only trace them until yesterday night. At 00.00 they disappear."  
:silence:  
"What the heck does that mean?"  
:silence:  
"I don't know."

Conversation between Grandma Mazur and Lula at 11.30

"Plum's residence. Edna speaking."  
"Hi Edna, it's Lula, is Stephanie there?"  
"No, she left yesterday with Joe. I guess she's still in his bed. I'd be if it were me."  
"If she shows up tell her to call the office."  
"Okay, but if you need a sidekick I could tag along. I wouldn't mind helping society, dragging skips back to the system you know."  
"I know. If I ever need a sidekick you're the number uno on my sidekicks list."  
"Thanks. I'll tell Steph to call you if she shows up. But I still think you should look in Joe's bed."

Conversation between Ranger and Joe at 14.33

"Anything?"  
"Nothing."  
"I have my men searching the neighbourhood."  
"I've had her description out on the radio, every patrol is keeping their eyes up."

Conversation between Joe and Ranger 15.23

"Nothing."  
"Nothing."  
"Not even her car?"  
"Nobody has seen it since yesterday."  
"I'm asking her neighbours."  
"Which floor are you on?"  
"Third."  
"I'll come up."  
"In 3C."

Conversation between Ranger and Tank at 16.37

"Talk."  
"No news."  
"God, where Is she?"

Conversation between Helen/Ellen and Joe 17.04

"Joseph, I can't reach Stephanie, she isn't answering her telephone. If you don't have anything planned you two can come for dinner at six tonight. Pineapple upside-down cake for dessert!"  
"Mrs Plum, Steph has been gone the whole day, nobody's been able to reach her."  
"What do you mean, gone? Oh god, oh god! Frank!"

Conversation between Joe and Ranger at 22.53

"Where. the. Fuck. is. she?!"  
"I. don't. Fucking. know!"

* * *

**THE **_wonderful, longed for, magnificent, everlasting and final_ **END!**

Okay, now you can kill me.

**One last explanation:** Everywhere around the earth people mysteriously disappear. They walk out the door never to be seen again. Some of them are found, some alive and some dead. Some are never found. Imagine if it would happen to you. If your daughter, son, mother, father, spouse, best friend, or anyone you know suddenly disappeared. Without a trace. How would you feel?

**This story is dedicated to those never found.**


End file.
